


Yandere of Sakura High

by ThatoneNarutoguy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, F/M, How Do I Tag, Murder, The Author Regrets Nothing, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatoneNarutoguy/pseuds/ThatoneNarutoguy
Summary: It's about to be Spring Break and The main character, Aiko Sano Only has a week to Confess her love to her Senpai. And she knows JUST how to do it
Comments: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Yandere simulator and School girls simulator.

"There he is..My Senpai." "He keeps talking with that Asuka Girl. And that's not it-" "he Also talks to Kana, Emiko, Rina, Rin, Tomoko, Miss. Senia, Hitomi, Aoi, and Mayuko. Miss senia! She's the fucking Teacher! That means i only have a Week to Kill them all....Then confess to senpai! With the help of my friend Naomi.


	2. Aoi elimination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's elimination

"...What a wonderful View...right, Senpai?" "Yeah." "Grr...who does Aoi think she is? She's always messing up everything! Is it because I'm a late bloomer? Does Senpai Only like girls with full chests?" "Get her." "Huh? What are you talking about, Naomi?" "Senpai just left and she's in the perfect position." "B-" "make it look like a Suicide." "Hn." "Hey Aoi!" "Hey Aiko" "nice view isnt it?" "Mhm." "It a- A..Ahhhh!" *splat* "yes! You took her shoes off right?" "Heh.. Aiko one...Annoying whore Zero." "Senpai's coming! Run!" "Aoi..Aoi?" "Oh my Gosh! Who did this?!" "Haha...haha....HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA-"


	3. Mayuko elimination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiko has to get through Senpai's Sister.

"So you're Onii-Chan's friend?" "Girlfriend. Soon-to-be." "Why should i trust you?" "Because..I'LL TAKE YOU SWIMMING" "mmm! Mh...mbb..." "Hm...HAHAHA"


End file.
